


Just Right

by NinPotato



Series: Consumption [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottoming from the Top, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Nervous Will Graham, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: Will has never touched a man like this before.  He won't touch anyone but Hannibal like this again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Consumption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997611
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's another tweetfic, yes I'm posting it here because I'm sad it didn't immediately get 100,000 likes lmao

"I've never, uh. I've only done this with women before," Will says.

"You needn't do anything you aren't comfortable with," says Hannibal, "just lie back and let me take care of you. If at any point you do feel uncomfortable and wish to stop, we will do so."

Will nods slowly, reaching for the top button of his own shirt with trembling fingers. It comes undone easily enough, but the second one is a different story. He closes his eyes, hoping he'll embarrass himself less if he isn't so thoroughly distracted by Hannibal's lustful gaze.

No such luck. Just the thought of the other man watching him is enough for his fingers to slip. 

"May I?"

Will freezes, torn between insisting he's got it (he really doesn't) and begging Hannibal to undress him as expeditiously as possible. 

He says nothing.

Will feels Hannibal step closer, feels the warmth radiating from him. He takes Will's hands gently in his. Will opens his eyes again as Hannibal presses a kiss to every one of the knuckles on both of his hands. Hannibal looks up at him as he kisses Will's palm, and Will nods.

Unsure what he should be doing with them, Will lets his hands drop awkwardly to his sides as Hannibal unbuttons and removes his shirt. Will holds his breath once it's off, fearing any noise he makes could ruin the moment. His breath leaves him a hurry once Hannibal touches him. He's done nothing more than rub Will's bare shoulder, something he's already done before, albeit in very different circumstances, and yet it's like a cool glass of water after a hard day's work in the sun. Like the first sip of warm soup after days spent in a blizzard.

Hannibal is saying something, but Will's captured his mouth before his brain can register the words. Will can feel so much as hear Hannibal growl as he returns the kiss and pulls Will up tight against him. It's strange, kissing someone taller and heavier than himself. Hannibal could throw him around like a ragdoll if he wanted; like Dolarhyde did when Will found him. He won't, though. Will can finally say he's sure of that.

As the kiss deepens and Will feels Hannibal's tongue gliding along the seam of his mouth, he pulls Hannibal back with him, closer to the bed. Catching on quickly, Hannibal's hands move to the back of Will's head, cradling it and keeping the two of them connected even as they fall onto the bed. Their teeth clack together almost painfully from the force of the impact, but neither of them is bothered enough to so much as pause the kiss. They explore each other's mouths for so long Will begins to wonder if the taste of Hannibal's tongue will stain his own forever, if the same will happen for Hannibal.

Will breaks it eventually, out of breath and desperate for more contact. He huffs impatiently against Hannibal's neck as his own is kissed, bitten, and sucked on. He can feel Hannibal's erection through his pants but it isn't enough. He needs every inch of his skin touching Hannibal's with nothing between them.

"Clothes," Will gasp

Hannibal seems intent on ignoring him for a moment as he continues marking Will's skin. He makes it all the way down to Will's right nipple, tonguing it teasingly once before finally pulling back.

He removes his own shirt and pants much faster than he did Will's shirt. Will's pants are the only article he hesitates at removing. He unzips them slowly, looking to Will for permission again.

"Yes," Will says, "Please."

Will raises his hips to aid Hannibal's endeavor, nearly vibrating with anticipation at the slide of cotton down his legs. Hannibal doesn't waste any time pulling his boxers off as well. Though he eyes it with a hungry look, he doesn't touch Will's cock. Will does his best to hide his disappointment.

The anticipation Will felt is joined by a nervousness just as powerful once Hannibal has bared himself. The other man's cock isn't any longer than his own, but it's thicker and uncut. Will is immediately intimidated by it.

To keep himself from saying something he'll regret, Will squeezes his eyes shut again once Hannibal moves to reach for the lube he'd place on the nightstand earlier. Will can hear him unscrew the cap and squirt some onto his fingers, but he has no clue what else he's hearing for a couple minutes afterwards. He's too nervous to satisfy his curiosity even when he feels Hannibal's moistened hand curl around his cock and stroke him twice. It's not until Hannibal's weight shifts and Will can feel the tip of his cock breaching that wet ring of muscle that his eyes fly open again.

Had he kept them closed even a second longer, he would have missed the unreal image of Hannibal carefully sinking down onto his cock. Within seconds and without a hint of discomfort, Hannibal has taken Will inside him as far as he can go.

"Christ," Will gasps, all of his own discomfort blown away by the incredible sight before him.

Hannibal smirks at him, adjusting his position once more as he lifts his hips. The sensation of it is almost too much already. Will has to squeeze his eyes shut again and grip the sheets with tight fingers to avoid coming right then and there. He moans at the feeling of Hannibal's walls tightening around him as he clenches, groans at the way Hannibal grinds his hips when he slams back down. He needs to touch Hannibal almost like he needs to breathe, but he's gasping and panting with the effort of holding himself back. 

Almost like he can read Will's mind, Hannibal keeps him right on the edge. Every time Will toes the line at the point of no return, Hannibal slows down. He leans forward enough to kiss what little breath Will has left in him right out of him, touches Will everywhere he can reach until he's calmed down again. 

When Hannibal's rhythm and breathing grow irregular, Will takes his cock in hand and strokes as hard and fast as he can manage, desperate for Hannibal's release so that he may have his as well. 

They climax simultaneously, and Will finds himself suddenly crushed by the full weight of his lover. Were he not so out of breath, he would have been content to let Hannibal rest there as long as he wanted. He can hardly breathe, however,so he pats Hannibal's shoulder insistently until he rolls off of him, allowing him the air he needs.

"How was it?" Hannibal asks a few minutes later, just in time to catch Will while he's still awake.

Will takes a moment to consider. He thinks back to every sexual encounter he's ever had with a woman. He compares how all of them felt to how he feels now. He compares the way they looked to the way Hannibal looked astride him, like he belonged there.

"Just right," Will says.

Hannibal curls up against him and they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'm on Twitter @NinPotato1. I post short fics like this as well as art there. I'm on Tumblr and pillowfort as well but rarely post to either. Also, I lost my job recently and as I'm having difficulty getting food and paying bills, I'm taking donations AND commissions at Ko-Fi . com / NinPotato
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
